1. Technical Field
This invention relates to snow shovels and, more particularly, to a snow-shoveling apparatus for more effectively shoveling snow and the like.
2. Prior Art
The use of snow shovels is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow shovels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Conventional snow shovels are used to move articles such as snow and the like. In general, such snow shovels have an elongated handle and a slightly curved shovel portion attached to one end of the handle. Unfortunately, shovels of this type of design are not very effective and convenient to use. They require that a person be fairly physically fit and flexible in order to use them for shoveling large quantities of snow, as is often the case during the winter season. For this reason, many elderly and physically disabled persons are unable to do this chore themselves, and must hire snow removers, which can become quite costly.
Accordingly, a need remains for a snow-shoveling apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a snow-shoveling apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, durable in design, results in reduced fatigue and strain, and is efficient in its intended purpose. Such an apparatus has an angled shaft allowing a user to assume an upright position during use, thus minimizing the amount that a person needs to bend. The angled shaft also assists in enhancing lifting power as well. Foam rubber grips on the shaft allow a user to securely and comfortable grip the apparatus while still being able to effectively utilize the same. Homeowners and contracted snow removers can quickly push snow out of the pathway of people and cars on sidewalks and driveways with minimal effort when using the apparatus. Such an apparatus, requiring reduced effort and strain, is especially useful to the elderly and people with physical disabilities.